Su último suspiro
by AJ Dark
Summary: Los últimos minutos de Severus Snape, el momento en que, de un extraño modo, hace las paces con su conciencia. OS


Hola,

Esto es un OS cortito que ni sé por qué motivo lo he escrito, pero creo firmemente que hay que plasmar lo que quiera que salga en cada momento.

Además, personalmente, el personaje de Severus Snape siempre me ha resultado increiblemente interesante y bueno, va por él entonces ;) y por todo aquel al que le guste este one-shoot.

Besos y saludos.

**AJ**

* * *

**Su último suspiro**

* * *

Sabía que estaba condenado.

Lo había sabido desde el momento en que lanzó el _Avada _que acabó con la vida de quien se había convertido, en cierto modo, en su único amigo.

Pero estaba preparado, sabía que había de ser así. Siempre lo había sabido.

Cuando Nagini se lanzó a por él no luchó, sintió cómo sus afilados colmillos se hundían en su piel, desgarrando su carne, sintió el dolor ascender por su brazo cuando inoculó el veneno directo en sus venas, se enredó en su pierna, mordiendo su femoral, paralizando la parte inferior de su cuerpo antes de ascender para atacar su aorta, debilitando así su fuerza y dejándolo moribundo.

_Por fín_

Aquello fue lo que pensó Severus al comprender que exhalaba sus últimos hálitos de vida, que el latido de su corazón se paralizaba con cada gota de saliva mortal con que aquella enorme serpiente emponzoñó su sangre. El momento llegaba, se acercaba el final, ese que tanto había anhelado en secreto. Solo esperaba que su vida hubiera servido para algo finalmente, que aquel irreverente mocoso lograra acabar con el Lord Tenebroso y condenara los pedazos putrefactos de su alma al mismísimo infierno.

Sabía que con el fin no llegaría el encuentro que tan fervientemente había deseado durante más de quince años. Lily fue siempre fue un ángel de luz y él un demonio maldito y oscuro. Allá donde fuera que su alma se dirigía, no sería cerca de ella, porque él nunca se había merecido la redención.

Lily… siempre había sido ella, desde que la vio de niños con aquella aura casi mística que destilaba inocencia… su sangre sucia era más valiosa que la del mago más puro. Fuerte, tenaz, valiente y poderosa. La mejor bruja que jamás conoció, robó su alma y su corazón y se los llevó con ella al otro lado. Jamás alguien amó del mismo modo que Severus Snape había amado a Lily Evans, porque para él siempre sería Evans, aquella niña con coletas que sonreía mirando al cielo mientras tomaba su mano, soñando con que siempre estarían juntos, que nada podría separarlos… Un amor demasiado poderoso para ser tan jóvenes, un amor obsesivo que no entendía de juicios o razones, que burló barreras impuestas por lazos de sangre y oscuridad… Las Artes Oscuras y la sed de venganza no fueron más que un poderoso imán para un niño poco agraciado y condenado al ostracismo de la popularidad… Él, amante en secreto de la luz, condenado a las sombras, viendo desde lejos sin poder rozar con las yemas de los dedos aquella dicha que parecía tan cercana y a la vez estaba tan lejos…

Vivió por y para ella, porque cuando la luz de Lily se extinguió solo quedaron sus ojos… aquellos hermosos ojos que vivían en el hijo de Potter, era todo cuando quedaba de aquella muchacha a la que amó con todo su ser maldito, todo cuanto tenía él para redimir el error que le alejó de la única persona buena que tuvo jamás en su miserable existencia.

Que curiosa la mente, cómo en aquellos escasos minutos su cerebro solo podía verla a ella, mientras la sangre se deslizaba a borbotones de su despedazada garganta, impidiéndole apenas respirar, casi podía sentir sus brazos a su alrededor, consolándole, juraría que eran sus manos las que acariciaban sus ajadas mejillas, arrullando su rostro como cuando de niños curaba sus heridas. Aquellas yemas suaves y delicadas recorrían el borde de sus párpados, su voz dulce que le llamaba, pronunciando su nombre con cariño, susurrándole palabras que no lograba comprender… El perdón, pensó con los últimos resquicios de cordura que parecían escurrirse como arena entre sus dedos, ella le ofrecía el perdón tras tantos y tantos años de amarga culpabilidad. Cuanto la había amado y cuanto la amaba. Si tan solo esto es a lo que podía aspirar, lo aceptaba gustoso, aquel instante efímero en sus brazos bien valía una eternidad consumido por las llamas de azufre del infierno.

Como en un sueño vio llegar a su hijo y lloró, dejó que sus recuerdos se deslizaran junto a su última lágrima para que él supiera, para que él entendiera… para que él perdonara como su madre había hecho.

Miró sus iris, allí estaba ella, con su mirada cristalina y hermosa clavada en sus ojos moribundos.

Un latido, dos…

— Lily.

Su última palabra, su último suspiro, con la imagen de la única mujer a la que pudo amar jamás en las retinas y su nombre reverberando entre sus labios, Severus Snape se dejó envolver por los brazos de la muerte, sin esperanza alguna de encontrar la redención en la otra vida, pero con el convencimiento de haber expiado todos sus pecados.

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
